theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster's Culling
"You hunt monsters. Congratulations, you've found one." '' ''~ Panic Grimtongue The Monster's Culling is a loosely affiliated group of rangers, raiders, bandits and ne'er-do-wells who hunt non-human "monsters" for profit. The group employs brutal, vicious tactics thanks to their desire for wealth above all else, and perhaps because of their ruthless nature they are banned from ever entering the city of Alivast. The group is primarily made up of human, elf, and half-orc rangers and the Culling includes plenty of their animal companions such as panthers and wolves. The Unexpectables encountered them after they overran the town of Humbrack in search of Thomas the changeling boy and imprisoned Anje and a Living Shrub. The group suffered substantial losses of dozens of its members at the hands of the party and others. It is unknown how many remain, but it was enough that they had to abandon their efforts to capture Thomas, at least for the time being. Notable Members * Lobo Slackjaw '''- He calls himself the "Master of Monsters". Leader, appears to set most of the group's actions in motion via specific magic items. He is affable, but implied to be very dangerous. He prefers to let others do his fighting for him, including captured and trained creatures. * '''Tyrell - A Dwarf in charge of the expedition to find Thomas. He was a dwarf of typically little patience but turned out to be very soluble. Deceased. * Bella - Elf. Panic used her appearance to sneak around the occupied Humbrack camp. Deceased. * Clarence - Elf. Deceased * Agra - Half Orc. One of the first the Unexpectables fought, but was rendered almost entirely useless throughout the encounter as he was locked into a mental battle against an apparition of his mother. Regrets never going to Bard College. Deceased and then interrogated by Panic dressed as his mother. * 'Afina '- An exceptionally dim elf who is looked down upon by the rest of the group, likely because of his incredibly cowardly and naive nature. He apparently has confidence issues. After being briefly kidnapped by the Unexpectables, he left the group at their insistence (and under threat) to travel to Alivast and pursue a modelling career. He has gorgeous, long blonde hair. Afina apparently did find work as a model and was sent to use his modeling talents in service to Frivayne as part of her treaty with Alivast. * '"Dick" '- This unlucky archer accidentally ricocheted an arrow off a rock, striking himself in the crotch. This action earned him his unfortunate nickname and a thorough teasing from Panic. Deceased. Relations The Unexpectables Needless to say, the boys have nothing but hatred and loathing for Lobo and his gang. They are diametrically opposed to the group's casual attitude towards "monsters" especially baby Thomas. The party and their allies killed nearly 3 dozen members of the organization. Though they have never met Lobo in person, they have traded barbs and threats with him via a Communication Cat statue. The Underbelly Having tried to capture one of Avryman's offspring and intending to capture the crime lord, Monster's Culling has also earned the enmity of the Underbelly. The enforcer Tiengo and fixer Quarion fought their way through an ambush outside Alivast's walls on their way to Humbrack Village to retrieve Thomas and Anna. City of Alivast Monster's Culling is not allowed inside the city. Quarion mentions that there is an 'agreement' though it is unclear how much The Underbelly influenced this decision. Category:Groups Category:Antagonists